Contrato de Amor
by sys4ever2
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha unidos por un contrato de amor. Ella sera la novia ideal. El le dara ayuda economica.


**Contrato de ****Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**1**

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a vivir esta situación en la que me encuentro metida, lo hubiera mandado a tratarse con un psicólogo, acusarlo de desequilibrado seria poco, pero la vida es así, da giros que ni uno mismo puede creer…**

**Salgo de mi típico día de trabajo en "**Shinobis", **la tienda de ropa para hombres, hoy es jueves y tengo práctica con mis compañeros de "**Dance Team", **el auditorio se encuentra a 15 cuadras de mi trabajo así que no me queda de otra que tomar el colectivo para llegar a tiempo, podría caminar esa distancia, de hecho ya lo hice en varias ocasiones que el maldito colectivo no pasaba y muchas otras veces no frenaba, pero bueno ya he llegado tarde demasiadas veces como para hacerlo una vez más.**

**Subo al colectivo que para mí mala suerte está repleto de gente, respiro profundo y meto la panza para lograr escabullirme entre la gente hacia la salida de atrás. Mis ojos se encuentran con los ojos color miel de mi amigo y compañero Sasori, él me sonríe y se saca los cascos de los oídos haciendo que se le despeine su rojiza cabellera, no puedo evitar sentirme como una idiota cada vez que lo veo, siento que las mejillas me arden, las palabras siempre me salen atropelladas cada vez que esta cerca.**

**-hola Sakura – su tono dulce siempre me pone la piel de gallina – **

**-Hola – mi voz sale en un tono ronco, me aclaro la garganta mientras él me sonríe divertido – todo bien? – acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, cosa que hago cada vez que estoy avergonzada.**

**-sí, ¿y vos? ¿Recién sales del trabajo? – roza mi mano para sujetarse de uno de los asientos.**

**No puedo aguantar su contacto y retiro la mano como si la suya me quemara, me siento realmente idiota, como si fuera una niñita de secundaria y no como una mujer adulta de 21 años.**

**-Si…- tartamudeo y vuelvo a acomodar el mechón detrás de la oreja.**

**Me sonríe casi con compasión, estoy muy consciente de lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser estando en su presencia, veo que alza su cabeza para mirar sobre las demás personas, volteo e intento mirar sobre el resto de cabezas que me rodean, no soy demasiado alta así que no logro ver nada.**

**-esta es nuestra parada – volteo nuevamente a mirar a mi compañero, asiento y comenzamos a hacernos paso hasta la salida.**

**Sasori toca el timbre para avisar al conductor que nos bajamos, el colectivo frena bruscamente que hace que tenga que sujetarme fuerte a los brazos de Sasori, siento que me rodea la cintura con su brazo y me ayuda a estabilizarme, podría morir aquí, en sus brazos, y moriría feliz.**

**Las puertas de aquel transporte público se abren y nosotros bajamos, a tan solo metros de la parada del colectivo se encuentra la entrada del auditorio.**

**-enseguida te veo – veo la espalda ancha de Sasori mientras entra al vestuario de hombre.**

**Suspiro , es que aquel pelirrojo de mirada dulce pone mi mundo de cabezas.**

**-Sakura! – soy recibida con un afectuoso saludo de mi mejor amiga.**

**-hola Ino – nos damos un afectuoso abrazo como el que siempre nos damos.**

**Ino Yamanaka es mi amiga incondicional, nos conocimos cuando yo me mude a Konoha a los 18 años, yo arrastraba una enorme valija y cargaba en un brazo a mi pequeño gatito, regalo de mis abuelos para que me hiciera compañía, y ella manejaba como una desquiciada su **Fiat uno **color rojo, termine con el culo en la vereda para evitar que ella me pasara por encima, pero bueno dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, así la conocí y así nos hicimos amigas.**

**-tienes el rostro rojo como un tomate Sakura, ¿te sucedió algo? – la miro a sus ojos azules, reflejan preocupación, así es Ino, siempre preocupándose por mí.**

**-sí, es solo que me encontré con Sasori en el colectivo- trato que lo último suene sin interés, pero me doy cuenta que falle cuando mi loca y rubia amiga pega un gritillo de histérica.**

**-¿y que paso? Tienes que contármelo todo – me bajo los Jean para poder ponerme mi calza negra que uso para ensayar.**

**-no ha sucedido nada Ino, solo viajamos juntos nada mas- Sé que esa respuesta no va a dejarla tranquila, pero es la verdad no ha sucedido nada.**

**-ahí Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- niega con la cabeza y suspira resignada – ¿cuándo será el día que te le arrojes a ese bombonas?**

**-yo no soy zorra como vos, ese es el problema – me termino de cambiar mientras veo a mi amiga fingir que mis palabras le duelen.**

**Terminamos de ensayar la canción "**Don't Stop Believin"**, aplaudimos como siempre hacemos cada vez que un ensayo nos sale bien.**

**Me despido de mis compañeros y me dirijo con Ino al vestuario, tomo mi bolso con mis cosas y espero a que ella termine de arreglarse en el vestíbulo.**

**-Sakura que bueno que aún no te has ido- volteo a ver quién me habla, es Kurenai la profesora de canto del auditorio, es una mujer bella, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, debe rozar los cuarenta años pero no se le notan para nada.**

**-¿sucedió algo? – no es muy normal que ella se me acerque a hablar, al menos que sea algo sobre canto.**

**- veras la chica de secretaria me ha dicho que te recuerde que debes un mes de clases – la noto incomoda hablando sobre este tema – sabes que si es por mí no tendría problema que sigas viniendo pero yo no mando aquí…-**

**-entiendo – la interrumpo antes de que prosiga – he tenido algunas complicaciones, intentare juntar la plata para la próxima clase-**

**No me gusta para nada estar debiendo dinero en el auditorio pero es cierto que he tenido problemas este último mes, y es realmente vergonzoso que tenga que venir la profesora a recordármelo.**

**-Lo siento Sakura…- se disculpa, sé que ella no tiene nada que ver con el asunto, solo recibe órdenes y las cumple.**

**-¿Qué paso? – Ino se acerca preocupada, creo que veo poner su cara de preocupación bastante seguido últimamente.**

**-nada – respondo rápido, quiero terminar ya con este momento de vergüenza – hasta el martes – me despido de la profesora y comienzo a caminar a la salida seguida por mi amiga.**

**Miro por la ventana del auto de Ino mientras escucho sonar en la radio un tema de Lady Gaga, no tengo idea de cómo se llama y mi inglés es bastante malo para entender que está cantando.**

**-hey! Ya basta de caras largas – protesta Ino, volteo a verla y encuentro sus ojos azules en los míos verdes.**

**-mira el camino, vas a chocar – la regaño intentando evadir el tema.**

**-me extraña que pienses que puedo llegar a chocar- suena ofendida mientras arruga sus labios en un intento de puchero – y me extraña que pienses que me voy a olvidar del tema que nos compete –**

**-a vos no te compete nada – debería de haber sabido que mi evasiva no iba a funcionar, no con Ino Yamanaka la chusma número uno de Konoha.**

**-¿qué te dijo Kurenai?- presiento que no va a dejar de fastidiarme hasta que se lo cuente.**

**-debo un mes en el auditorio- suspiro resignada cuando los ojos de mi amiga se voltean hacia los míos- básicamente la cosa es así , pago la semana que viene o me quedo fuera-**

**-Si tuviera plata te..- **

**-lo sé – la interrumpo antes de que termine, si ella tuviera la plata para prestármela lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, los mismo que haría yo por ella.**

**-encontraremos una solución ya verás – me sonríe, sé que lo dice de verdad, me ayudara a encontrar una manera de poder pagar.**

**Entro a mi pequeño mono ambiente, dejo el bolso en el suelo y entro a la cocina en la cual apenas quepo, me sirvo un vaso de agua de la heladera y examino que puedo prepararme para cenar, opto por arroz con atún.**

**Pongo en una olla el agua a hervir, mido en una taza la cantidad de arroz y lo arrojo en el agua hirviendo, coloco dos huevos a cocinar, salgo de la cocina y mi querido gato Michou se acerca a refregarse en mis piernas, le hago unas caricias y me meto al baño, me quito toda la ropa y me meto en la ducha, a los quince minutos salgo envuelta en una toalla, saco el arroz y los huevos del fuego.**

**Busco en mi armario una bombacha limpia, una camiseta y un short para dormir, me los pongo y vuelvo a la cocina a terminar de preparar mi cena.**

**Ceno en silencio mientras hago zapping entre los canales de noticias, dejo en uno de esos programas que son puro chimento de la farándula, en esos que una despampanante rubia oxigenada llena de colágeno, Botox y dos pechos que parecen que están a punto de explotar hablan de algún chisme barato.**

" Él multimillonario, presidente a cargo de una de las empresas más importantes de toda Konoha, fue descubierto infraganti utilizando el jet privado de la compañía para realizar una fiesta abordo, con alcohol, mujeres.

Según algunas fuentes dicen que este comportamiento pondría en juego la presidencia del joven presidente de Uchiha Company."

**Bla, bla, bla, como detesto que se metan en la vida de los demás, este tipo de gente son sanguijuelas que viven de las desgracias de las demás personas, pobre tipo, no puede tener una vida en paz que los paparazzi lo persiguen para todos lados. Apago la televisión, detesto cuando no hay nada para ver.**

**Me despierto con el ruido de la alarma del celular, son las siete de la mañana, me levanto y busco en el armario que ponerme, estamos a mediados de septiembre, en el inicio de la primavera, así que opto por unos jean, una remera verde musgo con unos botones en el escote y me calzo mis convers, agarro un saco del perchero por si refresca.**

**Llego al trabajo justo a tiempo, mi compañera Tenten ya está abriendo la puerta.**

**-buen día Tenten- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, mi voz suena adormilada.**

**-hola Sakura – llevamos trabajando casi cuatro años juntas y nuestra relación es solo esto, saludarnos, trabajar todo el día juntas y despedirnos, no es que quisiera que seamos amigas y nos contemos nuestras vidas pero luego de cuatro años podríamos tener alguna conversación más interesante **

**Los viernes suelen ser días de mucho trabajo, las ventas van bien y me mantienen entretenida, casi ni me doy cuenta de que ya es la hora del almuerzo, salgo junto a Tenten y cerramos con llave la tienda.**

**-Nos vemos en un rato – me despido y me dirijo hacia el Café donde suelo almorzar todos los mediodías, salvo aquellos días que me traigo una vianda y como en la tienda.**

**Me siento en la misma mesa de siempre, el chico que me toma el pedido es nuevo, es bastante atractivo, no tanto como Sasori. Pido un sándwich primavera y una Pepsi.**

**Mi celular empieza a bailar en la mesa, miro la pantalla en donde leo que dice Ino, lo agarro y contesto.**

**-hola amiga – saludo contenta, las charlas con Ino siempre me levantan el ánimo y me dejan de buen humor para confrontar lo que queda del día de trabajo.**

"-se me ocurrió una brillante idea amiga!– la escucho chillar y tengo que alejar el celular de mi oído."

**-no grites que vas a dejarme sorda-**

"no te quejes y escúchame – su lado mandona siempre sale a flote, suspiro y la dejo continuar – viste la plaza donde esta ese puesto que venden los churros con dulce de leche que nos gustan, enfrente hay un bar nuevo…-

**-no sé dónde estás tratando de llegar con todo esto, pero sí sé de cual bar me hablas se llama **"Seven"**- el chico lindo me trae el pedido y me lo deja en la mesa, le sonrió dándole las gracias.**

-sí, si es ese al que me refiero, cada viernes hacen un espectáculo nuevo con principiantes, mi primo trabaja ahí nos apuntó para dar un show-

**-¿Ino estás loca? Un show nosotras? – Casi logra que me atragante con el sándwich, bebo un poco de Pepsi para recuperarme-¿que se supone que haríamos?**

-movemos un poco el culo, nos hacemos las sexis, y si a la gente le gusta nos llenan el tarro de las propinas con billetitos- de verdad que mi amiga no tiene vergüenza para nada- y de paso salimos y nos tomamos unos tragos-

**-¿y con que coreografía moveríamos el culo? – ni siquiera sé porque estoy considerando la idea de Ino.**

-la que te enseñe la otra vez, es sexi, con esos pasos que invente te aseguro que nos ganaremos una buena plata y quien te dice que también nos ganemos una noche de sexo duro con un semental- acaso esta mujer no tiene filtro! No puedo creer que diga esas cosas, aunque ya no debería sorprenderme.

**-de acuerdo, pero solo por la plata el sexo duro te lo dejo para vos- casi muero al ver al chico guapo del café mirándome mientras yo decía eso, malditas seas Ino Yamanaka, puerca y pervertida.**

**Volví al trabajo maldiciéndome por haber aceptado la idea de mi amiga, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada, si decía que no Ino no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera que si, además de que necesito la plata para no quedarme fuera del auditorio.**

**Atendí a un par de personas que querían hacer un cambio, detesto cuando la gente no decide que llevarse y dan vueltas y vueltas, será porque yo no soy vueltera con la ropa, me compro lo que me gusta y lo que se ajusta a mi presupuesto y listo, oh no pero Ino! Sí que es un infierno ir a comprar ropa con ella, entra treinta mil veces en la misma tienda! Quizás por eso es que siempre luce bien, despampanante y no como yo que no tengo gracia, mis curvas no son tan generosas como las de ella, sobre todo el busto.**

**Me doy cuenta que vuelvo siempre al mismo pensamiento cuando tengo que salir, la misma sensación de sentirme el patito feo, pero me resulta inevitable no compararme con Ino, ella tiene todo lo que yo no, es hermosa, es divertida, buen cuerpo, linda ropa y sobre todo es lanzada con los hombres.**

**Sacudo mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, que tenga mi auto estima baja no es culpa de Ino.**

**Termino de controlar la caja así podemos irnos con Tenten, apagamos todas las luces dejando solo prendidas las de la vidriera, bajamos la cortina eléctrica y cerramos con llave. Veo a Ino estacionada del otro lado de la calle, me despido de Tenten, cruzo la calle y me meto en el Fiat uno de mi amiga.**

**-lista para mover el culo? – la sonrisa de Ino no puede ser más grande, de verdad se está divirtiendo con toda esta situación.**

**-ahora no, después de unas copas quizás – le devuelvo la sonrisa, decido ponerle la mejor onda a la situación y divertirme.**

**-después de unas copas quizás hasta le digas si al sexo duro- **

**Nos juntamos en casa de Ino con unas amigas para cambiarnos y hacer la previa, Hinata y su hermana Hanabi trajeron unos champagne sumamente exquisitos y carísimos, aun no entiendo como llegue a ser amiga de estas dos muchachas ricas, creo que al igual que con Ino el destino obro para que nos conociéramos.**

**-quédate quieta Sakura – Ino me estaba maquillando, para dejarme según ella "comible", como si acaso fuéramos un pedazo de carne que se va a exhibir en el mostrador, aunque pensándolo bien lo que vamos a hacer era algo parecido, exhibir un pedazo de piel desnuda para obtener más plata.**

**-me estas clavando el delineador en el ojo bestia! – de verdad ya era la tercera vez que me metía la punta del lápiz dentro del ojo, ya no sé si está intentando maquillarme o dejarme ciega.**

**-si te quedaras quieta eso no pasaría- me termina de delinear – mi obra de arte ya está lista- me sonríe triunfante.**

**Me levanto y me acerco al espejo, de verdad que quedo sorprendida, mi amiga hizo un excelente trabajo, me dejo linda y aún más el look que eligió para esta noche es muy sexi, llevo puesto un mini short negro, una camiseta blanca que deja al descubierto mi ombligo, unas botas negras de taco, un préstamo cortesía de Hinata y unas rodilleras, mi cabello largo está perfectamente lacio y no todo enmarañado como siempre, Ino esta vestida exactamente igual pero su camiseta es negra.**

**-te ves tan sexi…- Hanabi me acerca una copa de champagne**

**-me siento rara…- tomo un sorbo de mi copa – no me siento para nada sexi, sé que me veo así pero no lo siento.**

**-si no te sientes cómoda con esto yo podría darte la plata que necesitas- volteo a ver los ojos celestes tan cálidos de Hinata.**

**-gracias, pero no, no puedes estar prestándome dinero cada vez que lo necesito – sé que Hinata lo hace de todo corazón, pero no me gustaría que la gente piense que soy amiga de ella tan solo por su dinero.**

**-nos vamos a quedar charlando o vamos a ir a mover el culo?- Ino se acerca agitando la botella de champagne en mi cara**

**-voto por lo segundo – comenta Hanabi y todas nos partimos de la risa.**

**Es sorprendente lo parecidas y a la vez distintas que son las hermanas Hyugas, ambas de ojos claros, tan cristalinos como el agua, su pelo lacio y oscuro hasta la cintura, y con unas curvas bien generosas, pero a lo que se respecta a carácter son el agua y el aceite, la tímida y dulce Hinata y la loca y divertida Hanabi.**

**Bajamos de la "4x4" de la familia de las Hyugas, el chofer nos deja en la puerta del bar "seven", hoy hemos acordado que ninguna iba a manejar así todas podíamos beber y divertirnos, y luego de mi tercera copa de champagne creo que hemos tomado una buena decisión.**

**Veo hacia la entrada y veo una fila de gente esperando para ingresar, Ino se acerca al gigantesco hombre de la entrada, luego de intercambiar un par de palabras el hombre de seguridad nos deja pasar, escucho que varios de la fila se quejan pero me da igual.**

**Sigo a mis amigas hasta una mesa alta con un par de banquetas, nos sentamos y siento subir todos mis nervios por la garganta, nunca había hecho un show así, en si ya había subido varias veces a un escenario pero siempre fue con muchas más personas y no se centraba toda la atención en mí, y para ser sincera mi fuerte siempre fue el canto más que el baile.**

**-los tragos los pagamos nosotras – veo a Hanabi levantarse y tomar del brazo a su hermana, solo les sonrió, no voy a oponerme porque aunque quisiera no podría ni siquiera pagarme un agua.**

**-estas emocionada?- veo los ojos de Ino brillando de emoción, pues claro a ella se le da bien este tipo de cosas, ser sexi y desinhibida.**

**-nerviosa, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto- suspiro resignada, me encantaría poder estar tan emocionada como mi amiga pero no puedo.**

**-tranquila, todo irá bien- siento sus manos sobre las mías, su sonrisa me trasmite un poco de seguridad y se me hace imposible no devolverle la misma sonrisa convencida de sus palabras.**

**-va todo bien? – volteo hacia atrás y veo los ojos cristalinos de Hinata y luego a Hanabi con un champagne en sus manos.**

**-si – le respondo sonriente, ya debería de dejar de hacer preocupar a mis amigas – quiero beberme una copas – todas comenzamos a reír.**

**Nos bebemos toda la botella mientras charlamos y nos partimos de la risa, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, Hanabi sale en busca de más alcohol mientras veo a Hinata concentrada en la pantalla de su celular, levanta la vista y me mira.**

**-es Naruto, está en la entrada – me informa con una sonrisa radiante, la misma que se le forma en el rostro cada vez que habla de su novio, aun no lo he conocido espero que sea un buen chico y que trate bien a mi amiga.**

**-ya es hora – volteo a ver a Ino, me tiende la mano y se la acepto, después de todas las copas que me he tomado estoy completamente preparada para esto.**

**-nos vemos es un rato – le sonrió a Hinata y le agito la mano a Hanabi que se acerca a su hermana con dos botellas de champagne.**

**Estamos detrás del telón del escenario, Ino está estirando los músculos de los brazos mientras yo hago lo mismo con los de mis piernas, la música deja de sonar y al instante escucho la voz de un hombre, da un par de explicaciones de cómo funciona esto, básicamente dice "si les gusta pagan sino no", un chico nos informa que podemos salir, Ino es la primera, yo la sigo, el bar está a oscuras, las luces todas puestas en nosotras, escucho como algunos chiflan y otros nos gritan cosas como "mamita" y otras cosas más, me acomodo en mi lugar y miro hacia la mesa de Hinata, ahí está ella junto a un rubio que le pasa el brazo por la nuca, ese debe ser Naruto, sigo con la vista a Hanabi que nos mira y nos sonríe, y mi vista se clava en él, en sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, su cabello oscuro y algo desprolijo, la música empieza a sonar y hace que salga de mi hipnotismo porque es eso lo que me ocasiono esa mirada, me hipnotizo.**

**La música de work bitch de Britney Spears retumba en todo el lugar, me voy moviendo sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza, muevo mi culo mientras suena la parte de champeon, sigo bailando y siento su mirada sobre mí, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, me siento sexi, capaz de provocar a cualquier hombre con mi baile, especialmente a ese hombre.**

**Agitamos la cabeza con Ino haciendo que nuestro pelo largo se revuelva y escucho como el público nos empieza a aplaudir, seguimos con el contoneo sexi hasta que la canción termina.**

**La gente aplaude y nos vitorean, yo siento que el pecho se me va a salir del cuerpo en cualquier momento, estoy agitada y hasta podría decir algo excitada, él sigue mirándome, no puedo evitar morderme el labio y veo como en el rostro de aquel moreno se marca una sonrisa, la sonrisa más sexi que haya visto en mi vida.**

**-por dios! – escucho exclamar a mi amiga, volteo a verla y veo que tiene en sus manos el frasco de "las propinas" completamente lleno de billetes, y logro distinguir que hay bastantes de cien pesos.**

**Bajamos del escenario para dirigirnos a nuestra mesa, en el camino varias personas nos felicitan y muchos hombres se nos lanzan, los ignoro a todos mientras sigo hasta encontrarme a un lado de Hinata.**

**-Estuviste genial!- Hinata se levanta y me abraza, yo no pierdo de vista al moreno que charla con el rubio que creo que es el novio de Hinata, ellos hablan y luego miran a Ino e intercambian unas miradas cómplices, y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta de que aquel adonis no estaba observándome a mí sino a Ino.**

**-gracias – respondo a mi amiga, aunque no logro que mi voz no suene desilusionada.**

**-Naruto ella es Sakura – Hinata me presenta a su novio, es realmente atractivo, su piel es bronceada, es rubio de ojos azules, un príncipe azul, me alegro mucho por mi amiga.**

**-es un placer conocerte Sakura, Hinata me hablo mucho de vos – su sonrisa es encantadora, me cae bien al instante.**

**-lo mismo digo, Hinata no deja de hablar de vos- le sonrió y por un momento me olvido de lo devastada que me siento.**

**Hinata presenta a Ino que en seguida ya está matándose de la risa con Naruto.**

**-eres tal cual te describió Hinata – comenta el rubio, voltea a ver al moreno y lo llama – Sasuke ellas son Ino y Sakura – mi amiga lo saluda muy entusiasmada, yo solo me limito a decir un "hola".**

**Luego de guardar la plata nos ponemos a beber unas copas más y a charlar, el alcohol se me vuelve a subir a la cabeza y ya no me importa que el adonis no se haya fijado en mí.**

**-vamos a bailar! – grita Ino cuando escucha sonar una canción de David Gueta.**

**Se levanta y comienza a mover el culo a la pista de baile, Hinata junto con Naruto van abrazados y Hanabi sigue a Ino, veo a Sasuke cerca de Ino y ella no pierde oportunidad de bailar sensualmente pegada a él, giro mi cuerpo hacia otro lado, no quiero ver a mi amiga provocando a aquel hombre, empiezo a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de sexi bitch, meneo mis caderas y agito mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos y me concentro en la música, siento unas manos posarse en mis caderas y enseguida me pongo en alerta, volteo el rostro y veo unos ojos negros y una sonrisa ladina, es Sasuke, busco a Ino con la mirada y la encuentro haciendo un falso puchero, luego me sonríe con su pulgar levantado y se pone a bailar con Hanabi como si nada pasara.**

**Mis ojos verdes se clavan en los de Sasuke que sigue con esa media sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-baila – me dice y siento como si me lo hubiera ordenado, giro mi cuerpo hacia él y tímidamente comienzo a bailar, su cuerpo se paga más al mío y sus manos se clavan en mi piel, subo mis brazos hasta su nuca y nos movemos juntos, él me mira y yo me siento sexi, deseable.**

**-sos hermosa – susurra en mi oído y me siento estremecer- te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- **

**- no – respondo titubeando, su aliento me pone la piel de gallina, me mira sorprendido.**

**-pues lo eres, sos toda una muñeca – se vuelve a dibujar esa endemoniada sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-gracias – es lo único que me sale decir, me siento medio idiota, debería decirle vos sos hermoso, sos como un dios griego, pero no, no me sale.**

**-quieres una copa?- asiento con la cabeza, y él me lleva de la mano hasta la barra.**

**No lo puedo creer, por una vez soy yo la que se queda con el tipo que está buenísimo, ya me había hecho la idea de que Ino había ganado, debería de empezar a tener más confianza en mí misma.**

**-dos champagne – escucho que Sasuke le pide al barman y coloca un billete de cien en el tarro de las propinas, el chico de la barra no tarda ni dos segundos en ponernos las copas enfrente- muñeca – me dice mientras me alcanza mi bebida.**

**Bebo casi todo el contenido de un solo trago, limpio mis labios con el dorso de la mano y veo a Sasuke mirarme divertido para luego pedirle al barman una botella entera de champagne, enseguida mi copa es llenada.**

**Sasuke me guía hasta una mesa donde deja su copa y la botella, se sienta en una de las banquetas y me acerca agarrándome de la cintura, quedo en medio de sus piernas, me saca la copa de la mano y la deja junto a la suya.**

**Siento que mi cuerpo se calienta, estoy muy excitada, este hombre me pone así, me corre el pelo de la cara y desliza su mano hacia mi nuca, me acerca a su rostro y me besa, no pienso ni dos segundo en devolverle el beso, nuestras lenguas comienzan a danzar, me aferro a su pelo alborotado y el me agarra el culo con las dos manos y me pega más a su cuerpo, siento su entrepierna bastante dura y no puedo evitar gemir en su boca, abro los ojos y lo veo con esa maldita media sonrisa en sus labios, vuelve a besarme, por dios! Besa demasiado bien, creo que ya estoy completamente mojada, yo no soy de esas que se acuestan con un tipo que recién conoce pero esta noche quiero terminar en la cama con este adonis.**

**-sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi arriba del escenario? – separo mis labios de los suyos para mirarlo atentamente – pensé, si se mueve así de bien bailando como se moverá en la cama?-**

**-puedo mostrarte como me muevo cuando quieras- no puedo creer que esa sea yo, desde cuando soy tan lanzada?**


End file.
